A jealous warlock
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION Durante una de las fiestas de Magnus, Alec esta esperando que se acabe cuando sucede algo inesperado que pone celoso al Gran Brujo.


Notas: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco

* * *

Alec suspiró por enésima vez esa noche.

La música estaba en su auge alrededor, la gente bailaba y bebia disfrutando de la fiesta.

Buscó a Magnus con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo entre el colorido mar de subterráneos.

Suspiró de nuevo y siguió buscando.

"Ahí estás..." murmuro un minuto mas tarde al verlo finalmente y se separo de la pared en la que estaba recargado, estaba a punto de ir hacia el cuando una voz hablo en su oído haciéndolo saltar.

Alec se volvió como un rayo, asumiendo por reflejo una posición defensiva, y vio a un hombre con el pelo rubio mirándolo divertido.

"Vaya, lo siento, no quería asustarte." El desconocido se rió.

Incluso sin estar armado, Alec se relajo, dándose cuenta que no podía estar en peligro en su loft, en una de las fiestas de Magnus y con el brujo a solo diez metros de distancia.

"Lo siento ...", murmuró. "No me asustaste, solo estaba sorprendido."

"Ya veo..."dijo el hombre "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Alec..." Él respondió distraído, preguntándose porque ese hombre lobo estaba hablando con el.

"Encantado de conocerte Alec, soy Firion."

Alec simplemente asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la multitud de nuevo, buscando a Magnus, pero su brujo había desaparecido una vez más.

Suspiró por dentro.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esta haciendo un cazador de sombras aquí solo? ¿Estás en una misión?"

"¿Que?" dijo, apenas escuchándolo. "No, no lo estoy…"

"¿En serio? Pero no pareces estar disfrutando mucho de la fiesta."

Alec suspiró.

"No estoy aquí por la fiesta..." dijo con sinceridad. Las aborrecia. Estaba aquí por el anfitrión y no podía esperar a que esta se acabara para poder estar finalmente a solas con él.

"Entonces si no estas de servicio ni por placer ¿Por qué estas aquí?

El muchacho suspiró una vez más, regresando a la tarde, cuando Magnus estaba hablando con el, haciéndole sentir culpable, y pidiéndole que viniera a la fiesta o de lo contrario no habría una o…el modo en el que Magnus finalmente lo convencio de que viniera. "Esa es una larga historia ..." se limitó a decir, sonrojándose.

"No me importaría escucharla Alexander ..." dijo el hombre lobo dando un paso hacia él.

Alec frunció el ceño.

"No me llames así. Mi nombre es Alec." Sólo Magnus podía llamarlo por su nombre completo y hacer que suene como música. Cuando alguien mas lo utilizo le molestaba.

"Pero Alexander es un nombre tan bonito..."

El hombre dio un paso más, colocándose a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Alec dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose incómodo y tropezando con alguien.

Antes de que pudiera volverse para disculparse, un par de delgados brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura haciéndolo saltar de nuevo, solo para relajarse un segundo despues al darse cuenta que pertenecian a la única persona cuyo cuerpo conocía casi mejor que el suyo.

Se inclino hacia su toque suspirando contento cuando Magnus apoyo la cabeza en su hombro abrazandolo con mas fuerza.

"Te extrañé..." El brujo le susurró al oído haciéndole estremecer.

El hombre lobo, quien ** _obviamente,_** no conocía a Magnus, hizo un ruido de descontento. "¡Hey, brujo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estábamos hablando!"

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron peligrosamente "¿Lo estaban haciendo?" le dio la oportunidad al subterraneo de retractarse pero este no lo hizo.

"Sí."

" ** _Muy mal._** " Magnus gruñó, tirando a Alec mas cerca de el por instinto.

Firion dio un paso atrás, nervioso por la repentina hostilidad, sus ojos un poco amplios.

Alec trato de calmar a Magnus para que no prendiera fuego a la casa pero el hombre lobo se recupero rápidamente de la emoción y **_tuvo_** que provocarlo. "¿Quién crees que eres?"

Magnus se rió. "Ahora entiendo. Debes ser nuevo aquí. La pregunta es, ¿quién piensas tu que soy? Solto a Alec, suavemente lo empujo detrás de el sonriéndole "Dame un momento." Le dijo.

"¡Magnus!" Alec le respondio a modo de advertencia y el brujo rio entre dientes.

Sin embargo cuando miro de nuevo al hombre lobo su expresión tierna habia desaparecido y se elevo por encima de el hablando con su voz de Gran Brujo. "¿Quién crees que soy? ¡YO SOY MAGNUS BANE, EL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN!".

El lobo lo miro con los ojos abiertos, petrificado, claramente no se esperaba eso.

"¡Entras en **mi** casa y se atreve a coquetear con mi precioso **novio**!"

"¡Magnus!" Alec lo interrumpió, abrazándolo por detras para retenerlo, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo "¡No estaba coqueteando conmigo!"

"¿Oh?" El brujo dijo mirando a Alec, dándole una cariñosa sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia el hombre lobo, con su expresión feroz de nuevo. "Entras en **mi** casa y se atreve a coquetear con mi precioso y **distraido** novio, ¿Y esperas salir ileso?"

"Magnus" gimio Alec tapándose la cara. Firion finalmente entiendo y parecía realmente asustado.

 **"¿Entonces?"** Magnus le grito al subterraneo paralizado.

Alec suspiró una vez más y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos antes de que se salieran de control, se coloco delante de Magnus articulandole al hombre lobo "Vete" no tuvo repetirlo dos veces pues este corrió lo mas rápido que pudo tropezando con los otros invitados.

"¡OYE!" Magnus lo llamo a punto de detenerlo pero Alec se volvio hacia el poniendo sus manos sobre un pecho, a lo que Magnus se detuvo mirándolo.

"Vamos bebé...tranquilo..."Dijo en un tono suave, utilizando todos los medios para calmarlo.

Claramente afectado por el apodo cariñoso*, Magnus sonrió lentamente, relajándose un poco y apoyando su frente contra la de Alec. "Él no te toco, cierto sayang*?"

"Por supuesto que no ..." Alec le dijo, elevando su mano hasta tocar su cara. "No te preocupes..."

Magnus miro hacia atrás por un momento, rodando los ojos por la forma en que el subterraneo se fue, probablemente seguíria corriendo hasta que estuviera fuera de Brooklyn. Despues suspiro recargándose en su tacto "Si tú lo dices…"

Alec le sonrió y se acercó colocando un suave beso en los labios de su amante. Magnus respondió inmediatamente, pasando una mano por el cabello de negro cabello del niño y acercándolo más.

Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. A pesar de los subterráneos bailando y la música alta, en se momento solo existían ellos dos en el desván

Después de un tiempo, Magnus retrocedio un poco y susurró contra sus labios. "Creo que sería mejor si no te vas de mi lado nunca más ... ¿Qué te parece?"

"No me importaría en absoluto ..." Alec sonrió y besó de nuevo mientras Magnus envolvia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

 **Nota: " Sayang" significa querido / querida en Indonesia.**

 ***El termino en ingles es pet name por lo que no estoy segura de cual seria el termino correcto en español.**


End file.
